


Your very own lullaby

by beresklet



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колыбельная... У каждого она своя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your very own lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из самых любимых, выстраданных, до сих пор носимых вместе с песней где-то в сердце работ.  
> Nickelback - Lullaby

_Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge…_

Канда никогда не верил слухам. Особенно тем, что разносились на хвосте одноглазой рыжей сороки. И поэтому он совершенно не обращал внимания на то, что шептали в столовой об Аллене: мол, сидит в нем Ной и скоро Уолкеру каюк.  
Не верил еще и потому, что объект сплетен постоянно находился рядом: на миссиях, тренировках, обедах, по ночам в одной постели. Аллен настолько въелся в жизнь Канды, что он уже и представить себе не мог утра без чужого сопения где-то в районе подмышки, дня без скандала, зачастую – совершенно беспочвенного, и долгого вечера без самозабвенных поцелуев, в беспорядке сброшенной одежды и пряного запаха возбуждения.

Все время под боком – живой, улыбающийся, жрущий за семерых и вполне себе один. Без каких бы там ни было инородных примесей.

Канда не обратил особенного внимания, когда Уолкер вдруг стал жаловаться на головные боли. Ну, подумаешь, с кем не бывает?

\- Жрать надо меньше, - обычно говорил он массирующему виски мальчишке, а потом тащил в медпункт, где мелкого пичкали какими-то таблетками и порошками и отпускали с миром на три-четыре дня. До нового приступа.

Так продолжалось довольно долго – месяц или два. Потом белобрысого начали мучить кошмары.

Он и раньше спал беспокойно, лягаясь во сне, спинывая одело на пол и доводя этим Канду до состояния невменяемого бешенства. А теперь еще и начал кричать – громко, страшно, срывая голос и просыпаясь от собственного крика. Матерясь, Юу подскакивал на постели и хватал мальчишку за плечи, вжимая в матрас и вглядываясь сквозь сумрак в заплаканное лицо, в полные слез глаза, блестящие расплавленным золотом. И Аллен неизменно шептал ему что-то про нехороший сон, шмыгал носом и цеплялся за его руки, а он грубовато стирал с бледных щек соленые дорожки и, обнимая, обессилено опускался рядом. И мечтал, чтобы все это закончилось.

На следующий вечер мальчишка принимал снотворное, вытребованное Кандой у Комуи, и все повторялось вновь – и метания, и крики, и слезы.

Уолкер стал сдавать.

От полубессонных ночей под глазами залегли фиолетовые тени, худоба стала почти болезненной: рубашки и футболки болтались на нем свободно, как будто на вешалке. Он едва не валился с ног, и при всем при этом продолжал улыбаться, шутить со всеми встречными-поперечными и даже рваться в бой на миссиях.  
Канда не волновался. Нет, ему не было все равно – просто он верил в то, что говорил ему Аллен: наверное, это грипп или отравление, а может, и просто нервы.

Когда в один прекрасный день Уолкер упал в обморок в самом разгаре завтрака, Юу лишь с толикой злорадства подумал: какого хрена отпирался: «Не пойду в медпункт»? Игнорируя горестные охи и ахи и предложения помощи, он подхватил невесомое тело, устраивая безвольно склонившуюся голову на своем плече, и стремительным шагом покинул столовую.

Допрыгался, мелкий.

Из больничного крыла его выписали только через неделю. Канда успел за это время побывать в Швейцарии и Италии, и, когда вернулся, обнаружил, что все вещи Аллена из их общего шкафа исчезли.

В своей комнате Уолкер был не один: с ним обретался какой-то тип, рожу которого мечник видел впервые. Этот дылда с крысиной косичкой резко выговаривал что-то беловолосому, сидящему на кровати и понуро опустившему голову.

Канда не помнил, что случилось потом, краткий промежуток времени выпал у него из памяти. Кажется, он орал, угрожал и размахивал Мугеном. А дальше был кабинет Комуи, настырный, тошнотворный запах валерьянки и только одно слово, клеймом впечатавшееся в мозг - Ной. 

Слово, прочертившее между ним и Алленом невидимую границу.

***

_…And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge…_

С тех пор они не виделись недели три.

Дни тянулись за днями: однообразно, серо, как обшарпанный забор мимо окон поезда. 

В душе Канды было так же серо и пасмурно, дули странные ветра, колючие, противоречивые.

Какого черта мелкий врал? Он же все знал, так почему же?.. Почему он сам сейчас не рядом с ним? Что было между ними? Как поступить?

Тысячи и тысячи вопросов роились в голове, но Юу не находил на них ответов. И злился. На Ноев, на этого чертова скрытного Стручка – и на себя. За бездействие и нерешительность, за позорную слепоту и безразличие. Ведь если бы он заметил, обратил внимание, понял…

Черт бы все подрал!..

Вместе с переселением Аллена из комнаты самурая исчез и его запах. Уолкер всегда пах чем-то сладким: то ли корицей, то ли ванилью, то ли шоколадом – не разобрать. И Канда ворчал: мол, пахнешь, как девка. А Аллен только улыбался и, занавесив глаза челкой, томно мурлыкал что-то непристойное. 

И вот теперь этого запаха не стало, и Канда, который терпеть не мог сладкое, всячески избегал возвращаться в каменную клетку, где больше не пахло… домом.

Миссия за миссией, страна за страной, ночь за ночью – дешевые гостиничные номера, лесные чащи, заросли кустарника в бескрайних степях. Только бы не возвращаться, только бы не помнить.  
В душу словно бы плеснули серной кислотой, и теперь эта дрянь ела его изнутри, медленно, словно смакуя, пиля его тупым зубчатым лезвием.

И без того несладкий характер Юу – вздорный, как любил повторять мелкий – становился все хуже и хуже. Вместе с ним на миссии перестали ходить искатели – все хотели жить. 

Он заявлялся в Орден ночью, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на… да нет, просто так было удобнее, расписание поездов такое. Комуи беспрекословно отправлял его следующее задание, не задавая лишних вопросов. Знал ли он о них с Алленом? Да знал, конечно. От него такое точно не укрылось бы. Он вообще многое замечал. Например, то, чего не видели за блеском ненависти в черных глазах остальные: острую, режущую боль.

Каждый день, час приближал Канду к грани. Напряжение копилось, копилась и ненависть, мутнело сознание – от злости и собственной беспомощности, от того, что он понял: Стручка ему не хватает.

Как жаль, что озарения приходят так поздно.

Неизвестно, сколько бы продолжалась эта мучительная пытка, если бы однажды в полутемном коридоре он не столкнулся с тем, кого так старательно избегал.

Потом, уже в тишине своей комнаты он долго сидел, уставившись в противоположную стену, а перед внутренним взором все маячили серые глаза. Взгляд, который он никогда не сможет забыть.

И тогда, наконец, что-то сломалось в японце. Хрустнуло со стеклянным дребезжанием и разлетелось сотнями алмазных брызг.

***

_…Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light…_

\- Мелочь!

Аллен оборачивается, и вместе с ним оборачивается и его провожатый. На бледном, желтоватом, изможденном лице расцветает улыбка: такая настоящая, Уолкеровская. От нее у Канды что-то переворачивается в животе.

\- Надо поговорить, - бросает он и, отворачиваясь, отходит на несколько шагов дальше по коридору. 

Аллен тянется за ним, но Линк хватает его за руку. Мечник не видит этого – слышит и чувствует. И скрипит зубами от еле сдерживаемой ярости. Он заставляет себя не вслушиваться в то, что произносит бесстрастный голос, и пропускает момент, когда подходит мелкий, касаясь рукой его предплечья.

Лицо доверчиво поднято к нему, а ладонь совсем ледяная.

Канда смотрит в серые глаза, радостные, ставшие, кажется, еще больше с момента их последней встречи, и чувствует, что забывает, о чем собирался говорить.

\- Почему ты не сказал?

Серебристый взгляд потухает, и мальчишка опускает голову. Отросшие белые пряди скрывают глаза.

Молчание длится слишком долго, и Канда, помедлив еще немного, протягивает руку и, сжав тощее плечо, притягивает Аллена к себе. Вот дурень. Прекрасно же знает, как здорово ему удалось привязать к себе Канду.

\- Болван, - выдох в белую макушку, - просто болван.

Аллен вцепляется в безрукавку и подозрительно хлюпает носом.

\- Я думал, ты от меня откажешься, - тихо и сдавленно.

Юу только сжимает его крепче.

\- Аллен Уолкер, нам пора, - доносится до них холодный голос.

Мальчишка нехотя отрывается от мечника, отцепляя его руки от себя и сжимая пальцы в ладонях. Улыбается:

\- Не забывай, ладно?

\- Стоять, - Канда ловит острый локоть. От резкого движения ворот и без того растянутой футболки сползает, открывая взгляду плечо с желтовато-синими разводами синяков.

Внутри у Юу как от удара просыпается его небольшой персональный Кракатау: синяки похожи на отпечатки пальцев.  
Аллен смущен. Он натягивает ткань обратно, отчаянно краснеет и бормочет что-то про шкаф, с которым ему не удалось подружиться по дороге в столовую. 

Врать он не умеет совершенно – Канде ли об этом не знать?

Грубый рывок – Уолкер сдавленно охает, но не смеет вырваться – ткань не рвется только чудом. Вот они – отметины: ровно пять, отпечатки человеческих пальцев.

Наверное, с его лицом что-то не так, потому что Уолкер из красного становится белым:

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь! Он просто держал, когда я…

Но Канда не слушает. Он уже стремительно шагает по коридору, таща за собой мелкого. А сзади бежит Говард, что-то крича.  
Дверь комнаты мечника захлопывается перед самым носом Линка. Он явно плохо представляет, с кем имеет дело, потому что начинает стучать по двери кулаком и требовать, чтобы ему отдали его подопечного. Секунду спустя дверь открывается, и звенящее от злости лезвие Мугена оказывается в катастрофической близости от беззащитного горла.

Повисает долгая пауза. Металл неприятно холодит кожу чуть выше кадыка, но Говард смотрит Юу прямо в глаза спокойно и чуть насмешливо. Еще бы, когда у тебя за спиной весь Ватикан…

Удар настолько стремителен, что Линк не успевает его предотвратить. Кулак выбивает из его легких весь воздух и с легкостью стирает с самоуверенного лица мерзкую усмешку, а потом согнувшегося инспектора разворачивают спиной и придают сапогом существенное ускорение.

Канда закрывает и запирает дверь и поворачивается к мелкому. Тот сидит с ногами на постели, зябко обхватив себя руками и подняв на мечника глаза, блестящие смешинкой.

\- Рассказывай.

***

_…Cause I have faith in you,  
That you're gonna make it through another night…_

Несколько раз в день население Ордена наблюдало странную процессию. Высокий длинноволосый самурай, сурово хмурящий брови и готовый схватиться со всяким, кто полезет с комментариями, осторожно приобнимал узкие плечи худенького мальчишки, сопровождая его в столовую. А следом за этой странной парочкой, важно, как птица-секретарь, вышагивал надутый Линк. 

Инспектор вообще всегда находился рядом, и Канда не удивился бы, если бы ему сказали, что он спит ночами под их дверью.  
Все говорили, что Аллен повеселел, стал улыбаться чаще и даже есть с большим аппетитом. И только один человек знал, что это все – кажется. Они не знают, и не подозревают даже, под какими немыслимыми углами изгибается тощее тело, разрываемое на части нестерпимой болью, с каким звуком открываются запекшиеся кровью губы, как разбиваются о неприглядные бетонные стены нечеловеческие крики и стоны. Не знают, каково это – когда видишь все это и не можешь ничего сделать, потому что даже морфий уже бессилен.

***

_…Stop thinking about the easy way out,  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out…_

\- Каково это – умирать?

Рука мечника с жесткой щеткой замерла над волосами, так и не коснувшись их. Потом с силой опустилась на черные пряди, и Канда медленно повернулся к Аллену.

Тот лежал в его постели, по самые плечи укутанный в одеяло – он постоянно замерзал – и настороженно смотрел на самурая. 

Ночью опять был приступ, и Канда опять, сжимая в ладони тонкие пальцы, бессильно наблюдал, как вспыхивают и гаснут золотые искры и пятна в серых обычно глазах… Сегодня особенно ярко. Он изо всех сил старался разбудить, вырвать мелкого из его сновидений – тряс, бил по щекам, ругал… даже прижался на несколько секунд губами к чужим губам, но чуда так и не произошло. И Уолкер продолжал уже не кричать, а глухо хрипеть в закушенную подушку.

\- Хреново, Стручок.

Аллен зябко поежился и натянул одеяло до подбородка, не сводя с мечника взгляда.

\- А если серьезно?

\- А я вполне серьезен. Хреново.

Когда тишина в ответ слишком затянулась, Канда обернулся.

Лицо белобрысого, осунувшееся, с обострившимися скулами, было повернуто к окну. Он как будто не видел мечника, смотря куда-то туда, за стеклянную грань, в молочно-серую рассветную муть.

Упрямо сжатые губы, серьезно нахмуренные брови… и в глазах решимость, твердая, как сталь, так давно знакомая, баранья, Уолкеровская.

Щетка полетела на пол. Мальчишка вздрогнул, вырванный из размышлений резким стуком, а Канда стремительно шагнул к кровати, нагибаясь, сжимая хрупкие плечи и изо всех сил встряхивая.

\- Не смей даже думать об этом, - прошипел он, приблизив свое лицо к его, удивленному и испуганному, - Не смей, слышишь?  
Аллен дернул плечами; руки остались на месте. Тогда он склонил голову набок, и, касаясь подбородком и губами напряженных пальцев Юу, сдавленно прошептал:

\- Ты не представляешь, что _это_ такое.

Канда смотрел на светлые ресницы, дрожащие губы, и чувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает колючий комок злости. У него хотят отобрать мелкого, а он ничего, ну решительно ничего не может сделать! Все то, к чему он так привык, с чем сжился, что – черт возьми, да! – он любит и ради чего раз за разом возвращается в ненавистный Орден живым, зависит сейчас вот от этого тощего тела, от этого сердца, так бешено колотящегося о торчащие ребра, от этой души, которая вдруг…

\- Борись! – прорычал он, еще раз встряхивая Аллена. Его голова мотнулась как на шарнире; белые пряди шелком мазнули по пальцам; злость морским ежом раздирала горло, - Схрена ли ты сдаешься так просто?!

\- Ты не понимаешь, - донеслось до него, - не представляешь, каково это… - голос дрогнул, - делить одно тело на двоих.

\- Сдался и поджал хвост.

Черные глаза смотрели из-под челки выжидающе, злобно, и с едва уловимой грустью. Серые с золотом вспыхнули:

\- Говорю же – ничего ты не понимаешь! Это… - Аллен запнулся. Ему вовсе не хотелось жаловаться, - Это отвратительно, мерзко!

\- Дерьмо тоже мерзкое, Стручок, и в нем нужно не тонуть, а плыть к берегу. Или тебе тонуть интереснее?

\- Я каждую ночь во сне убиваю людей, - Уолкер словно не слышал его, медленно качая головой из стороны в сторону в такт словам, - Комуи, Лави, Лин… тебя…

Он произнес это с таким выражением, будто ждал, что Канда отшатнется от него как от прокаженного. Но тот лишь чуть сильнее сжал его плечи, но даже и не думал отстраниться.

\- Так значит, тонуть лучше?

\- Я просто устал.

Устал. Он устал.

Как же все просто. Как дьявольски просто! «Я устал». Один чирк лезвием, десяток таблеток – и все страдания закончены. И плевать, что у Линали потом полгода не высохнут слезы, что у Комуи прибавится седых волос, а у всех остальных в Ордене – морщин…

Все это неважно.

«Я устал».

Жесткие пальцы приподняли подбородок.

\- И на меня тебе плевать?

Аллен не выдержал взгляда.

Белесые ресницы опустились, ложась двумя пушистыми веерами на бледную кожу.

Орать? Бить? Угрожать Мугеном?

Неожиданно на искусственного апостола накатила усталость. К чему все это? Нельзя же насильно заставить жить.  
Канда повернулся к Уолкеру спиной. Подхватил безрукавку, нагнулся за катаной. Раздражение постепенно становилось терпимей, уступая место разлившемуся в душе океану странного равнодушия…

Как бабка у разбитого корыта.

Прежде чем шагнуть за дверь, он все-таки медленно обернулся. Аллена, безжизненно откинувшегося на подушку, ласкало рассветное солнце.

\- Мелкий еще для этого.

***

_…Well everybody's hit the bottom,_  
And everybody's been forgotten,  
When everybody's tired of being alone… 

\- Какая еще миссия?

Комуи подтолкнул к нему папку, прихлебывая кофе.

\- Я не могу отправить Лави и Линали одних. Даже с полусотней искателей они не справятся. Больше некого… Я понимаю, Канда, - смотритель снял очки и устало потер переносицу, - Но это всего на три дня. С Алленом останусь я и инспектор Линк. Тебя мы будем держать в курсе всего, что будет происходить.

Юу молчал, сверля мужчину глазами. Как же все не вовремя! Этот Стручок со своими дурацкими суицидальными наклонностями… черт. Черт, черт, черт!

\- Я буду с ним неотлучно, если ты этого хочешь, - Комуи ненавязчиво подталкивал папку все ближе, - Пойми, ты там очень нужен…

\- Хорошо.

А, будь что будет. В конце концов, у мелкого своя башка на плечах. Захочет - помрет, не захочет – выживет. Не ходить же за ним, как за маленьким!

***

_…Yeah, everybody's been abandoned,_  
And left a little empty handed,  
So if you're out there barely hanging on… 

«Дерьмо тоже мерзкое, Стручок».

\- Комуи, он не просыпается, что делать?

Грохот упавшей от неосторожного движения миски, разлитая вода – и низкий, натужный стон.

Аллен катается по кровати. Клочья, некогда бывшие рубашкой – он изодрал ее пальцами, задыхаясь – не скрывают синяков и ссадин: желтых, лиловых, почти черных…

В беспамятстве он ранит себя сам.

Голос Линка полон тревоги. Уже пятнадцать минут Уолкер не приходит в сознание. Не помогает ни голос, ни похлопывания, ни холодная вода – ничего.

Тонкая игла без труда проникает под кожу, в голубой канал вены. Линк держит вырывающуюся руку; Комуи хмурит брови, впрыскивая бесцветную жидкость.

Аллен глухо стонет не своим голосом и с нечеловеческой силой выдергивает кисть. 

Шприц со звоном падает на каменный пол.

Двое мужчин, замерев плечом к плечу, молча ожидают действия препарата.

«Нужно плыть к берегу».

То сжимается в комок, то вытягивается струной. То кричит, то беззвучно открывает искусанные губы, хватая воздух ртом. То царапает скрюченными пальцами смятые простыни, то сжимает их в кулаки так, что белеют костяшки и вздуваются вены.  
Боль и страх, и гадкая улыбка того, другого, дюйм за дюймом теснящего его вглубь собственного сознания.

**«Он тебя бросил».**

Волна обжигающего ужаса заставляет задрожать и выгнуться, каждое слово будто отпечатывается раскаленным тавром на коже.

 **«Ты не нужен ему, Аллен Уолкер».  
**   
Он не чувствует ничего, кроме этой всепоглощающей, вездесущей боли. Она разрывает его изнутри, снаружи, кусает, грызет, жует…

**«Ты вообще никому не нужен».**

Где же Канда? Почему его нет рядом? Он ведь не может вот так оставить, бросить. Где Канда? Как же больно…

**«Его нет. Ты не нужен ему. Уступи мне свое тело».**

Янтарный всполох и смех, режущий на части.

Где же Канда? А… кто это? И для чего ему здесь быть? Тут же нет никого…

Нет никого…

Никого…

Никого…

Как трудно думать. Как… тяжело…

Все чаще в высоком голосе хриплые низкие ноты, все ярче желтый цвет в глазах, все серее белоснежная кожа. Уже не удержать, вцепившись в плечи, тонкое мальчишеское тело, в которое капля за каплей вливается чужеродная, страшная сила.  
Линк отлетает к стене, прикрывая рот ладонью – губа разбита. Комуи тщетно пытается связать оборванные концы ремня, удерживающего только что ноги.

Аллен корчится, беспрестанно крича, извиваясь и дергаясь.

\- Канда, - Линк хватает смотрителя за руку и от волнения ничего больше не может выговорить, - Канда!

Но Комуи понимает его без лишних слов.

***

_…So just give it one more try to a lullaby,_  
And turn this up on the radio.  
If you can hear me now I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone… 

Настороженную тишину лесной ночи разорвало отчаянное верещание голема. Он орал как недорезанный, но прежде, чем две взлохмаченные головы оторвались от спальных мешков, Юу словил горланящего крылана и стремительно зашагал прочь от костра, в густую темноту леса.

\- Канда, он не просыпается, ему хуже.

Юу сжал кулаки. Чертов Стручок!

Внутренности словно сдавило стальными латными перчатками; в пышущей сырым теплом, еще не остывшей от дневного зноя чащи вдруг стало по-январски холодно. Идиоты. Как же он может помочь?!

\- Канда, ты слышишь? – Конец предложения потонул в рычащем стоне.

Юу колебался. 

Мелкий ведь сдался – пусть теперь выкарабкивается сам!

Явственный звук удара плоти о плоть, хруст сломанных костей – и два стона, слившихся в один.

\- Канда!!

\- Аллен. Аллен, ты слышишь меня, Аллен?

Аллен. Пять букв, две гласные, три согласные. Имя.

Беловолосый мальчишка.

Юу повторял это слово без конца. Громко, тихо, шепотом, почти крича. Угрожая, лаская, ругая, уговаривая.

Закрыв глаза, впившись пальцами в ладони.

Он не слышал ничего – ни того, что происходило в маленькой комнате в далекой черной башне, ни того, как где-то там, за спиной, за сотней вековых стволов корабельных сосен плакала навзрыд Линали.

\- Мелочь, давай просыпайся. Во что ты там опять вляпался? Вытряхни эту тварь из себя, не вздумай сдаваться! Я тебе сам голову оторву… - любую чушь, все, что только придет на ум.

Он не представлял, что делает и как это может помочь. Просто говорил, говорил, говорил, всей душой надеясь быть услышанным. Кусал губы – от бессильной ярости, оттого, что не там, не рядом, не с ним.

\- Аллен, какого хрена ты там выкаблучиваешься?! Помирать собрался, эгоист хренов?! Не дождешься!!!

На задворках сознания бродила крамольная мысль: стоит посреди леса, ночью, и разговаривает сам с собой…  
…но Юу не позволял себе задумываться об этом.

Всю свою энергию, эмоции, чувства он вкладывал в эти простые слова, а особенно в белесое, гладкое – из пяти букв.

…Сквозь темноту, пронзаемую вспышками боли, сквозь звон в ушах и ватное безумие к нему пробивался едва слышимый голос. Слабо, скорее по инерции и из чистого упрямства сопротивляясь накатывающим колючим волнам, он тщетно пытался вспомнить, чей же он.

Тяжелые громады чужого, древнего разума сдавливали его со всех сторон, а он все гадал, копаясь в памяти, безуспешно ища ответ. Кто же? Кто?

И вдруг ярчайшая вспышка сигнальной ракетой ослепила его внутренний взор. Он закричал от боли, чувствуя, как рушатся его последние жалкие бастионы, охая, в пыли и каменной крошке оседают каменные стены крепостей.

Это конец.

Память словно разлеталась на тысячи тысяч осколков, и каждый из них проносился перед ним…

…Длинноволосый парень страшно скалится и злобно шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы: «Не смей называть меня по имени!»...

…Неясные образы, пейзажи, обрывки мыслей и разговоров, ничего не значащие теперь, когда он уже почти совсем потерял себя…

…Тот же парень – и то же шипение, но не яростное, просто раздраженное. Запах спирта, шуршащий пакет бинта, осторожное прикосновение к лодыжке…

…Склонившееся сверху лицо, ореол посеребренных волос вокруг него. Тяжелый взгляд, в потом вдруг – шелковистая мягкость чужих губ на своих…

Адская боль в голове и отчаянное, как предсмертный вдох, хриплое:

\- Канда!..

Ной не сдавался, острым мысленным мечом стараясь оттеснить, загнать экзорциста в темный уголок его сознания, но что он проиграл, было ясно.

Ставшая серой кожа обретала вновь лунно-молочную белизну, таяло золото солнца в глазах, сменяясь серыми облаками.  
Нестерпимая боль во всем теле отошла на второй план.

Последний удар слабеющего врага, его отвратительный, животный, побежденный рык, острая пустота и заполненность одновременно, покалывание отступающей боли, ощущение, как будто с плеч упала свинцовая плита… и собственное имя, повторяемое любимым голосом – целый коктейль будоражащих ярких чувств. И вдруг – ослепительный свет и вновь чернота.

***

_…Oh, honey, here comes a lullaby,  
Your very own lullaby…_

Канда целовал тонкие губы настойчиво, безжалостно, крепко. Придерживал пальцами острый подбородок, очерчивал пальцами четкие линии скул, ласкал языком чужой рот.

Аллен беспрестанно улыбался – Юу чувствовал это губами, подушечками пальцев. Аллен выгибался под ним так же страстно и так же невинно, как и в их первую ночь. Аллен зарылся пальцами в его волосы, дергая пряди, ероша челку, обрушивая гладкий черный водопад себе на грудь и щеки.

Осторожно приподняв бедра мелкого одной рукой, Юу с силой прижал их к своему паху, ловя губами громкий прерывистый выдох. Вторая ладонь откинула беловолосую голову назад, открывая белую шею, и мечник неспешно поцеловал кадык, прикусил подбородок и снова вернулся к губам.

Не сдерживаясь и не прерываясь, без спешки и суеты, властно, спокойно, так, как нужно.

Он не давал ни единой передышки. Поцелуи перетекали один в другой, руки Аллена блуждали по его мокрой от пота спине, а он сам мягко и сильно, ритмично сжимал через мягкую ткань ягодицы мальчишки.

Сколько он уже не касался его так – два месяца? Три? Или все шесть? В любом случае, это слишком долго.

Наконец-то можно забыться в аромате этой кожи, в ответных движениях тонких рук, в тепле тела.

\- Канда…

Мечник, зарывшись носом в белесые пряди, перемешавшиеся с черными, не ответил. 

\- Юу, - уже чуть настойчивей позвал Уолкер, вздрагивая и покрываясь неконтролируемыми мурашками, когда теплые ладони заскользили по его животу над пряжкой ремня.

\- Чего тебе? – неохотно отозвался Канда, расстегивая пуговицу на штанах.

\- Я… хотел сказать тебе спасибо, - край материи болезненно мазнул по напряженному члену. Аллен поморщился, - Ну… за то, что было.

Канда молча отбросил в сторону штаны и накрыл жадными губами розовый сосок, заставив мальчишку вцепиться пальцами в его плечи. Беловолосый мгновенно забыл о том, что так хотел сказать, теряясь в своих чувствах и пространстве. Как же здорово…

Минута за минутой растворялись в чистом, незамутненном наслаждении – юный экзорцист потерял им счет.

\- Ну так говори, - наконец произнес Канда, неожиданно убирая руки и освобождая худое тело от своего веса. Отодвинувшись вбок, к стене, он лег на спину и закинул руки за голову, закрывая глаза.

Мальчишка несколько секунд смотрел в потолок, выплывая из сладкого тумана, а потом коротко простонал – дало о себе знать неудовлетворенное стальное возбуждение.

\- Скотина, - прошептал он, приподнимаясь на локте. Губы мечника подозрительно изгибались, как будто в преддверии улыбки, но лицо оставалось серьезным, - Изверг.

\- Хороша благодарность.

У тебя учусь, хотел было сказать Аллен, но передумал. Вместо этого он сел на постели, а потом, чуть помедлив, перекинул ногу через Канду и оказался верхом на его бедрах. Юу приоткрыл один глаз, рассматривая наглеца. Узкие ладони путешествовали по мышцам его живота.

Уолкер поерзал, смущенно опустив подбородок. Хоть Ной и отпустил его, и не было больше припадков, он все равно остался тощим и почти невесомым. Но желание от этого разгоралось только сильней…

\- В общем… спасибо тебе. Что вытащил. Без тебя я бы не справился, - пальцы левой руки между тем ненавязчиво поглаживали член мечника через джинсу.

Канда промолчал, чуть прищуриваясь. А ведь не далее чем неделю назад помирать собирался, а сейчас…

\- Слушай, - Аллен освободил возбужденный орган из плена ткани и легко провел по всей длине ствола, размазывая нетерпеливыми пальцами выступившую смазку, - Ты… - он запнулся на мгновение, - А что ты говорил… тогда?

\- А что? – напрягся Канда, - с трудом сохраняя спокойствие. Черт, еще немного, и этому борзому Стручку несдобровать…

\- Ничего, - еще пуще залился краской мальчишка, спихивая джинсы на пол и приподнимаясь на коленях. Чужой твердый член мягко потерся о его бедра, и Юу резко втянул носом воздух, - Просто… интересно.

Канда вздохнул, убирая руки из-под головы и скользя ладонями по чужим рукам, переходя на колени и выше, к бедрам и ягодицам… Аллен дернулся, но стерпел, когда почувствовал в себе длинные пальцы.

Мечник медленно двигал кистью, смотря в серые глаза, затуманенные дымкой желания, но все еще внимательные, заинтересованные: Уолкер подавался навстречу, сам насаживаясь на его пальцы, раздвигая колени шире, изгибаясь в пояснице и прерывисто дыша.

Когда, наконец, белесые ресницы опустились, а из худой груди вырвался долгий протяжный стон, Канда не выдержал. Быстро отстранив руку, он приподнял бедра мелкого одной рукой и опустил его на свой член.

Громкий стон прокатился по комнате и потерялся где-то в выцветших занавесках на окне; ладони Юу осторожно ласкали тонкую талию.

Спустя несколько долгих мгновений Аллен начал двигаться, поднимаясь и опускаясь в лишь ему одному известном ритме. Челка его потемнела от пота и липла ко лбу, а руки опирались самураю на живот.

\- Так что же?..

Несносный Стручок.

Канда резко прижал его бедра к своим, одним движением прерывая страстный танец. Мальчишка дернулся, силясь освободиться, но руки держали его мертвой хваткой.

\- Какая разница?

\- Большая, - огрызнулся Уолкер, сжимая мышцы изо всех сил. Канда шумно втянул носом воздух, взгляд его на миг потерял фокусировку…

\- Стручок…

Жесткая ладонь легла на затылок и пригнула седую голову вниз, а губы жестко смяли чужие в поцелуе.

Канда то притягивал мелкого к себе, то почти отталкивал, одновременно лаская рукой его плоть. Языки двигались в такт толчкам разгоряченных тел, большие пальцы Аллена мягко теребили соски на вспотевшей груди мечника.

Бешено, яростно, жадно…

Странно до жути.

Искренне до боли.

Сладко до радужных колец перед глазами.

Наконец, не выдержав, Аллен выгнулся в спине и закричал, сжимая член самурая в себе еще сильнее. Прикусив кожу на шее, Канда кончил следом, что-то рыча сквозь сомкнутые губы.

Мальчишка без сил рухнул на него, распластавшись на нем, как осьминог на песке. Сердце его никак не хотело униматься, все еще продолжая скакать в сумасшедшем темпе – Юу чувствовал, как оно бьется, едва не сталкиваясь с его собственным.  
Он лежал, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь тишиной, нарушаемой только сопением мелкого. Тем, что наконец-то все позади, и это чучело у него больше никто не отнимет.

Аллен завозился, чуть приподнимаясь с груди мечника.

\- Признавайся!

О боги, он еще не забыл.

Тело еще не до конца покинула приятная вязкая истома и отголоски пережитого оргазма, и Юу было лень вставать и идти за катаной. 

\- Отвянь.

\- Ну Юу!.. Что ты мне говорил?

Канда нажимом на макушку заставил не в меру прыткого Уолкера улечься обратно, и обнял его чуть крепче. Мда. Ну не говорить же ему, в самом деле, какими словами он его называл и на каких языках… и куда посылал.

Мал еще такое слушать.

\- Колыбельную пел, - решился он все-таки через пару минут, сдувая с лица серебристые пряди.


End file.
